epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Negative Four/Negative Four's Q
Ask me anything guys. Just don't get too crazy. -4 20:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Questions How many sexual and or romance based questions do you expect to get? A lot. Have you ever had sex before, ever? Yeeaaahhh. Its a long story. Wanna bang? No thanks :) Will you marry me? Depends. I hope you chose good music. Have you ever masturbated? Tbh no. Do you think that, I, your wiki husband, is a worthless slob? You're not my husband. Do you get tired of sex questions? Yeah, but I know I'll get a ton whenever I show up. What is your favorite food? :P BACON!!!!!! What is your favorite TV show? Yu Yu Hakusho What are your ERB suggestions? My ass vs. Dex (I'll win easily), Devil vs. Lachowman/Nachowman Will you answer this question? I would Coupe, but I do not know the meaning of life. You should ask a divine force instead. I know you like to listen to many songs, but what will be your number 1 favorite song if you have to pick? I would have to pick Take 5. That song revolutionized jazz in this country, and I love the uneven rhythm. Can Positive Four get in on this? I don't see why not lol Which look of Peter is better, bald or not bald? Not bald. I don't like bald men. Who looks better when bald, Peter or Lloyd? Hard to say, but I'll just say Lloyd looks better without hair. Which ERB is your favorite and why? For a while I was undecided. Now my favorite ERB is Gandhi vs. MLK because it has Key and Peele. Should Lloyd play a woman in ERB like Peter did (see Lady GaGa)? Personally I don't think he should, but the it'll probably happen. Who do you think won all ERBs? You confuse meh. Why aren't you my friend now? Sorry Weavile. We were never really friends. Do you have a favorite video game? Modern Warfare 2 Kirk or Picard? Neither. How's the baby? Go fuck yourself asshole. How was your first time sex? Good. I liked it. Can you give details? No. Four, don't tell anyone if they ask you. Are you smarter than a fifth grader? Without a doubt, yes. How many siblings do you have? 1. I have an older sister. We don't always get along lol Where do you see yourself in 10 years time? :) I see myself playing the Cello in Chicago at fancy clubs ^_^ What do you think of Daft Punk? Very creative, and talented group. I love the symbology in their songs. Do you like me better than the perverted children and other users in this wiki? I don't like playing favorites. You are one of my closer friends though. What instruments do you play? I play the Cello and I sing. I sound like a donkey when I sing, so I'm sticking with the Cello. Why are you so beautiful? Beauty is subjective. To some I'm hideous, to others I'm meh, and to many I'm beautiful. Can you solve this: 9+8+7+6+5+4+3+2+1x0 = ? Easy. 0. Why do you think we care? Isn't 9+8+7+6+5+4+3+2+1x0 technically 44 because according to Order of Operation, you need to do the multiplication first, therefore doing 1x0 first, getting 0, and thus doing 9+8+7+6+5+4+3+2+0 which gives you 44? With order of operations, that is true. I assumed he wanted me to solve the numbers in order. Have you experienced many earthquakes in California? Yeah. None have been severe though :) Is Eddie Murphy considered unhealthy? Why is gluten called gluten? Do you like football? What? Gluten is called gluten because of the latin word for glue. Not really. Just a bunch of brutes hitting each other. Can you go to my Q & A? I didn't even know you had one XD Sure buddy Category:Blog posts